It's An Agents Life
by kaykay135
Summary: Blaine's a secret agent and his new mission is to get close to high school student Kurt Hummel. Though,he gets more than he bargained for as he notices this mission is not going to be as easy as it seemed,there're people after him from a past mission he thought he'd escaped,being bullied at McKinley and Blaine accidentally breaks one of the main rules of being agent,falling in love
1. Chapter 1

**Hey,**

**I hope you enjoy the first chapter of It's An Agents Life!**

**Thanks.**

* * *

He ran, he didn't know where he was going, didn't care as long as they didn't catch him.

His lungs were burning but he somehow kept going, the adrenaline pushing his body beyond its limits.

The air was cool, there was a little wind, and the sky was blue with only a few clouds.

He took a look over his shoulder; nothing.

He slowed his pace to a stop, still facing the way that he had come.

Still nothing. He took a sigh of relief and started walking slowly backwards, spinning around walking the way he had been running.

He took out his phone, bringing it to his ear.

"I lost them," he said down the phone. "I don't think I'll ever see them again," he continued smiling still a little out of breath from all of the running.

"Ok, I'm on my back to base now," he said hanging up the phone and letting his walk turn into a slow jog.

He had no idea how he ended up with a job like this, it just happened. He had nothing, but then he was approached by a couple of people who he had seen around a couple of times before and suddenly his life had changed forever.

He hadn't believed them at first, but as he didn't have anything to lose, he had followed them so that they could show him that what they had told him about was very real.

It had taken a while, but he had finally reached the place that he had needed to go. He looked up at the apartment block, walking to the entrance pushing the button on the side of the building.

"Hello?" A voice came through the speaker placed on the right side of the button.

"Hi, 045921," he said and then turned towards the door waiting for them to buzz him in.

The door buzzed and he pulled it open, walking inside and straight down the stairs walking towards the basement.

He reached the bottom and he could hear voices coming from the offices and from what he could make out a couple of the other young agents that also worked here.

He walked into the room and he watched as people looked his way before continuing their conversations. He didn't have many friends here, but he didn't mind, he preferred to be alone.

He walked straight through all of the people that had crowded in the main part of the basement and into one of the back offices.

"Hey, Blaine," his mentor greeted him standing up from behind his neatly laid out desk, leaning over it to shake his hand.

"Hey Shawn," he smiled sitting the chair that was placed on the other side of the desk. Shawn sat down after him, staring like he was a student that had been sent the principal's office for misbehaving.

"So, you have finished your mission, congratulations," Shawn said smiling and he smiled back.

"But we have another one for you," he continued and Blaine's smile shrank.

"Already?" He said. "I still got people after me from the last mission, am I not supposed to go into hiding until they stop looking?" He asked disappointed that he would have to go on a new mission so soon.

Shawn tilted his head. "I don't think those people are going to look for you much longer, and we need you for this one. And it's a couple miles from here so you shouldn't bump into any of the anyway, if anything goes wrong we can pull you out of there and have you in to hiding within a few hours," he assured.

Blaine looked around nervously before catching Shawn's stare. "Ok fine, what is this one?" He asked slightly afraid of the answer.

"We need you to move high schools to McKinley," he sat picking up a pile of papers and handing half of them to Blaine. Then he continued, "We need you to get close to one Kurt Hummel, he seemed to have gotten some interest off of a couple of other agencies but they have backed off for now. We want you to get close to him, he seems like an outcast and we think that having someone like you would be good for him, and then later on we are thinking of getting him to join the agency. We need your opinion first obviously, see how you think he would do in the business after some training and then get back to us".

Blaine just stared at him; he had never had to do anything like this in the two year that he had been there.

"What do you mean by get close to him?" He asked.

"It doesn't matter, friend, best friend or even boyfriend as long as you don't fall in love with him as you know that's against the rules," he said and Blaine laughed at that, it would be a miracle if he ever fell in love.

"Are you giving me this one because I'm gay?" He asked thinking back to when he said that they needed him to do this one. There wasn't any other homosexual members of this particular team.

Shawn shrugged. "Mr. Hummel is gay as well so we thought that you may know how to get in with him easiest". Blaine frowned but didn't say anything about the comment.

"Ok, I'll do it," he said his frown turning in to a smile.

"Good, you transfer tomorrow, go and pack your stuff you will be moving in to an apartment block around the corner from the school. You can use your real first name but your second name will be different, all of the information is in the pack I just gave you, good luck," Shawn smiled again.

He looked down and started to flick through the pieces of paper that he had been given, stopping at a picture of the guy that he would soon have to get close to.

'Cute,' he thought looking at his beautiful blue eyes, and his perfectly styles brown hair. He shook his head putting it to the back of his mind; this was a job not a new life.

He continued flicking through until he found his new identity. Blaine Philips. He raised an eyebrow but kept silent.

He folded the pieces of paper in his hands and got up from the desk. Nodding his byes, before walking out into the main part of the basement again.

No one even looked at him this time; it was like he wasn't even there.

He walked straight through again, up the stairs and out into the cool air, it was going to be night soon but he still put a hat over his head covering his face. Better to be safe than sorry.

He was quite excited about his new mission. It seemed from what he had seen in the paper work to have a lot in common with this Kurt person. Maybe this would go better than he thought.

* * *

**Thanks for reading!**

**Hope you enjoyed!**

**I'll update soon! xx**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hey**,

**Hope you guys are enjoying this so far! **

**Enjoy this chapter!**

* * *

Blaine dropped his bags on the floor of his new apartment; Shawn had driven him over but hadn't come in because it was starting to get late.

He was alone; they didn't bother giving him any fake parents for this mission though he knew this was going to be a long one. It made him look like more of an outcast he supposed.

He didn't have any parents anyways so it wasn't much of a change. His parents had dumped him off at an orphanage a long time ago and he had tried other foster parents but they had all left him or had given him back to the orphanage.

He had got used to being alone.

He looked around, it wasn't big, but it was big enough for him. He picked up his bags again and walked into the bedroom, there was a double bed in the corner, the walls were white and plain and there was closet in the far left corner by the door.

He walked over to the bed dumping his bags on to the bed, he would unpack later.

His first day at McKinley was tomorrow. He wasn't nervous as such, but new missions always made his stomach churn.

He walked out of the bedroom and into the kitchen, it was starting to get dark so he walked to the far wall and flicked the light on.

The kitchen and the living room were attached so both rooms came to life. He should go to bed soon; he had a long day tomorrow.

So he made himself a drink and turned the light back off, before waking back to his bedroom.

He moved his bag on to the floor before going into them and pulling out his pyjamas and the clothes that he was going to wear tomorrow. He changed in to his pyjamas and sat the other set of clothes at the end of his bed for the morning.

Once he had got settled in to bed it didn't take long for him to drift into a dreamless sleep.

...

He woke up and groaned, he hated getting up in the mornings. He dragged himself out of bed and had a shower which he found in the room next to his bedroom. He had a standard shower and toilet but didn't have a bath tub, not that he minded too much.

He pulled on the clothes that he had left at the bottom of his bed, a black shirt and a red bow tie accompanied with red chinos.

He looked at the time on his phone, 7:30. He would have to leave soon; thank god they had got him an apartment around the corner from the school, he sucked at getting up early.

He grabbed his bag which he had packed ready for school before he had moved. It had mostly been packed from the last school that he been to.

He slipped it on to his shoulder and headed for the front door; he opened it exiting the apartment and turned to lock it behind him.

He walk down the stairs, he was on the fourth floor of the apartment block.

He knew that the school wasn't too far from here; Shawn had shown it to him on the way to the apartment yesterday. He exited the block and turned left walking down the street.

It was quiet with only a few people walking down the street, it was another sunny day which he was glad of. He turned left again on to the next street, when the other people walking on the street followed him he assumed that they were going to the same place as he was.

He followed the road to the bottom and turned right and the school came into view.

His heart jumped, he wasn't sure why, he didn't normally get nervous about missions but there was something about this one that he knew was different from the others, but right now he wasn't sure what.

He reached the school and walked into the gates, he had an eerie sense about the place, like it was how his first high school used to be. He knew that he would need to watch his back.

He looked around looking to see if he could see Kurt around anywhere; not yet.

He kept on walking towards the school entrance keeping his eye out for Kurt or anyone that looked like they were going to give him trouble.

The hardest thing is going to be holding back, that was another thing Shawn told him. He had to pretend to be as weak as he had been back before he was an agent.

He wasn't as strong as some of the other agents that are on the team but he was decently strong for a high school student, though looking at some of the kids around here, they could kick his ass if they grouped together.

He made it to the doors of the school, pulling them open and entering the school for the first time.

As he walked down the corridor, he could feel that all eyes were on him. He just kept walking forward, not looking back.

He wanted to find Kurt, even though he wasn't going to go straight up and talk to him yet he wanted to see a little of what he was like first. Shawn said that he was an outcast, he wanted to know what he had meant by that.

He didn't have a clue where he was going, so he stopped by a guy in a red jacket.

"Excuse me; do you know where B15 is?" He asked and the guy spun around looking at him like he had just slapped him.

"What did you just say queer?" The guy said outraged and he started to back off.

He didn't want to get into to a fight already, especially as he wasn't allowed to fight back, he also had to keep a low profile. But the guy followed him pushing in back into the lockers.

"Don't, I'm sorry, I'm new I didn't know that..." The guy slammed his hand loudly on the locked beside his head.

"Don't talk to me queer, what are you trying to get in my pants?" He questioned and Blaine saw as he scrunched up his fist again.

Blaine shook his head. "No, I swear I'm not I just don't know my way around," he said trying to fight the urge of just punching this guy square in the face.

The guy shoved him sideward and he was only just able to stay on his feet, and then he walked away down the corridor like nothing had even happened.

"Are you ok?" He heard and he looked to his left.

His eyes went wide. "Um yes, I'm fine," Blaine said looking at the blue-eyed, brown-haired boy that he had seen in the photo he had been given.

It looked like that he wouldn't have the chance to walk up to him; the guy had already found him.

He took his chance.

"Do you know where room B15 is?" He asked.

"Yeah, we're in the same class," Kurt smiled.

Blaine already knew this but he went along with it anyway and smiled.

"Awesome, I'm Blaine," he said holding his hand out.

"Kurt," he replied taking his hand and shaking if softly.

"Nice to meet you Kurt," Blaine said smiling following him down the corridor.

* * *

**Thanks for reading! **

**I'll update soon! xx**


	3. Chapter 3

**Hey,**

**Hope you enjoy this chapter! xx**

* * *

Kurt lead him to the classroom, his heart was racing.

He wasn't sure if it was because he was almost beaten up by a large guy in a red football jacket, or if it was because he had met Kurt and his mission could finally begin.

Kurt finally stopped and turned to him. "Here we are, B15," he smiled.

"Thanks," Blaine replied and he couldn't help but smile back.

"So you're new, you should probably get some friends pretty quick," Kurt said as if was natural to be told this.

"Can't I be friends with you?" He asked a little confused of what Kurt had just said.

Kurt giggled. "Not if you want to survive at this school, its ok I'm not going to drag you down with me, you seem nice".

Blaine didn't know what to say, he just stared at him. Had things gotten that bad for him that he had to tell people to stay away?

He looked up as the bell went somehow looking for the noise. Then he looked back at Kurt.

"You want to go in?" He said opening the door for Kurt, letting him walk inside following close behind. He stood at the front nervously waiting for the teacher to arrive so that they would tell him where to sit. Students were walking in, eyeing him like he was the most exciting thing that they had seen in a while.

Finally, the teacher walked in smiling when they saw him.

"You must be the new boy," she said almost patronising. She walked around him and to her desk. She had long brown hair and the same colour eyes, he probably would have fancied her if he was straight.

"Oh right, you need a seat," he said her voice turning to what he assumed was her normal voice, he was glad that she wasn't patronising all the time. "Go sit next to Kurt," she continued pointing towards Kurt.

There was a round of sniggers and whispers going around the class, but he tried to ignore them the best he could.

Well that was until he was grabbed by the arm someone pulling him towards them. "You should stay away from that one, he's a queer and a loser," the guy whispered. He seemed to be wearing the same jacket as the other guy that had nearly gave him a black eye in the corridor.

He yanked him arm free of his grip, leaning down further as he did so. "Back off," he whispered sternly and carried on walking taking his seat next to Kurt.

He looked back to the front, looking towards the teacher who looked like she had been oblivious to what had just happened; well that or she had chosen to ignore it.

"Are you ok?" He heard a familiar voice next to him. He looked and Kurt and nodded. "Just fine," he said and smiled.

"What did he say? It was about me wasn't it?" He watched as Kurt looked towards the table embarrassed.

"No, it doesn't matter," Blaine said putting a comforting hand on his back but he seemed to flinch away from it. "Oh sorry, didn't mean to scare you," he said and Kurt shook his head. "It's fine," Kurt smiled.

Blaine looked back to the board; the teacher was starting to write maths equations on the board. He had been so wrapped up in his mission that he hadn't even acknowledged what class he was in.

He pulled out his notebook and started to write them down, he just wanted this lesson to be over but unfortunately it was a two-hour lesson; at least it was break after that.

Two hours of maths had passed and that bell rang. Kurt practically ran out of the class room, so he decided to follow.

He didn't know what was quite wrong with this kid but he wanted to find out. It was hard to keep up but Kurt didn't seem to notice that he was following him and after a while slowed down.

"Hey," he yelled jogging so that he was next to Kurt.

"Did you follow me? I told you to go make some friends, you don't want to be friends with someone like me," he practically yelled and Blaine was a little taken back.

"Someone like who?" Blaine challenged and Kurt looked down again as if his was ashamed.

"At this school they don't like people who are different, I'm gay and a loser, so listen to me when I say go and find someone else to be friends with because you'll just get the shit beat out of you if you're friends with me," Kurt said. Kurt was practically crying now and he moved forward a little but didn't touch him.

"Wow you like to put yourself down don't you? I want to be friends with you, if I didn't I would have stopped talking to you went those idiots were telling me to stay away. But if you don't want to friends with me, fine," Blaine said turning and walking away. He closed his eyes; he couldn't believe how he treated in this place. Walking away probably wasn't the best idea but he didn't know much more that he could do right now.

"Wait!" Kurt called and he stopped. He opened his eyes and turned around.

"What Kurt?" Blaine said sounding a little more hurt than he meant to.

"You really want to be friends with me?" He said walking closer to him. Blaine nodded. "Yeah".

Kurt's features softened.

"I'm sorry about before, it's just nobody's asked to be my friend before, I thought you were trying to mess with me or something," Kurt said and Blaine felt a punch of sadness hit his body.

"I felt the same in my last school, I didn't have any friends," he said almost kicking himself for giving personal information out when he wasn't supposed to, though his cover life as practically the same as his real life so he wouldn't have got into that much trouble.

Blaine spoke before Kurt had the chance to comment on what he had just said. "Where are you going?" He asked and Kurt's eyes widened. "Oh, I have two hours of gym next so... I'm skiving it," he said and Blaine laughed.

"You didn't seem the type to skive," he said and Kurt nodded laughing with him a little.

"I went for the first term but I... Was bullied so bad that I refuse to go back and do that class".

Blaine nodded. "Ok, so where are we going?"

Kurt raised his eyebrow at him. "We?"

"Well now you've told me that about gym, I'm not going either," Blaine laughed.

"Ok, I normally go to the library, but we can go somewhere else if you want," Kurt said turning and carried on walking the way that he had been going.

Blaine followed closely. "I don't really know any off the places around here," he said and Kurt turned slightly but kept on walking.

"Oh so you just moved here?" Kurt asked and he nodded.

"Yeah, just moved into an apartment not far from here".

"Cool, I'll show you where the coffee shop is then," Kurt smiled and they headed towards the gate of the school.

"Awesome, I wasn't looking forward for the hunt of the local coffee shop," Blaine laughed and they walked out of the gate turning left this time walking away from his flat.

"It's just around the corner from here," Kurt said as they walked away from the school.

And just as Kurt had said, they turned the corner and the Lima Bean came into view.

Once they had ordered their coffee, they sat at a table.

"So why did you move here?" Kurt asked taking a sip of his coffee.

Blaine thought about his answer, thinking of what his cover was supposed to be. "My parents died so there was nothing there for me anymore, so I left," he said. It was a bit morbid but that was what Shawn had given him to say. Though, if anyone else asked he was just going to keep quiet or shrug it off.

"Oh, I'm sorry Blaine, I shouldn't have asked," Kurt said and Blaine shook his head. "No it's ok, it's a natural question to ask, me and my parents were not that close but I guess that didn't make it any better," he took a sip of his coffee.

Kurt nodded. "So you live alone?" Kurt asked and Blaine nodded again while talking another sip of his coffee.

"You get used to it," Blaine said to answer a question that he thought that Kurt was going to ask next.

For the next couple hours they sat there laughing and talking about their lives. Blaine hadn't felt that happy on a long time, like he finally had someone that he could talk to.

"I think that we should start heading back to school, next lesson is going to start soon," Kurt said standing up and throwing his bag over his shoulder.

"Ok," Blaine replied doing the same and then followed Kurt as he moved to leave the coffee shop.

"I'm glad we did this," Kurt said smiling looking over his shoulder.

"Me too," Blaine replied and what worried him is that he wasn't lying.

* * *

**Thanks for reading! :D xx **

**Also, thanks to anyone that has reviewed, followed or favoured this fic it means alot! :) xx**

**I'll update soon! :)**


	4. Chapter 4

**Hey,**

**So A-bazooka-Fire helped me to sort out the storyline for this fic, thank you so much!:) **

**Hope you enjoy this chapter! xx**

* * *

After the school day was over he and Kurt walked to the school gate together.

"So, see you tomorrow," Blaine said turning toward Kurt.

"Yeah," he replied.

"Bye," Blaine said turning to walk away only to get grabbed by the arm.

He turned back again. "Thank you, for insisting to be my friend," Kurt said giggling at the end of his sentence.

Blaine smiled. "No prob-" he started getting interrupted as Kurt was shoved into him by a small group of people that were all wearing that same red jacket, he was starting to see a pattern there.

"Hey, you to queers together now?" One of them said and the group laughed surrounding them.

"No we're not, so go away," Blaine said trying to move out from the wall of people only to get shoved back into the middle with Kurt again.

"Please don't," Kurt said.

Blaine was resisting the urge to punch every one of these guys, but he knew that with this many of them he would actually probably lose. His training had done a lot for his strength but only superman could take this lot at once.

Suddenly he felt himself get lifted. "Kurt," he yelled as he was carried away from him. He watched as Kurt was pushed to the floor.

'Shit' he thought trying to struggle against their grip even though he knew that wouldn't help, he knew that as soon as they dropped him they would grab him again.

He had no idea where they were taking him but he knew that it wasn't good. He could only just see Kurt on the floor being held down by two of the guys. He could make out the Kurt was watching him, crying out telling them to stop.

He wanted to yell that he would be fine, that he had taken a beating before and probably way worse that this one is going to be.

He heard the creaking sound of metal and he was thrown down. Then everything went black, but he was still conscious. He had been in a situation like this before back in his first high school, it smelt the same anyway. 'A school garbage bin, just great,' Blaine thought trying to push the lid up but it wouldn't budge.

He waited a few minutes making sure that they guys had gone before trying again. He pushed with all of his upper body strength, the lid started to lift and eventually there was a big thud and the lid was free. He pushed it open, climbing out.

He looked around for what had been on top of the lid. He almost laughed, when he saw a couple sand bags and another smaller bin that still had concrete attached to the bottom of it, it had somehow been ripped from the ground but something told him that it had been that way for some time.

He walked away from the bin, brushing some of the food and dirt that had gotten on his clothes, he knew that he smelt a bit now but as least he looked decently presentable.

He walked back to the place where he and Kurt had been talking hoping that he was still there and that he was ok.

When he got there he looked around for Kurt but he couldn't see him anywhere.

He had probably got picked up by a parent or he had gone looking for him. He just hoped that he hasn't gotten hurt.

He turned and started to walk back towards his apartment.

"Hey, you ok?" A voice said from behind from behind him. He spun around looking at the familiar face. The man was a lot taller than Blaine so he had to look up to his face; he had black jeans on and a hoodie. He had put the hood up to mask some of his identity.

"I'm fine, what the hell are you doing here, Neil?" he asked looking at the older agent, he was 25 but looked a little younger than that.

"You know that you're not allowed in the field alone Blaine, there is always someone about, watching you just in case," the man sighed.

"I know, I just thought that maybe I wouldn't need it on this one," he sighed with a little attitude.

"You were wrong, I'm going to go, this look to suspicious and just be careful," the attitude in Neil's voice struck a nerve in Blaine, it sounded like he was thinking that he couldn't do his job properly. Neil then proceeded to walk past him, walking down the road as if he was a stranger.

"Blaine?" He heard someone call out and he quickly turned. He watched as Kurt walked towards him.

"Are you ok? I'm so sorry, I told you if you hung out with me then this would happen," Blaine listened to the words but they were not his main focus.

"I'm fine, did they hit you?" Blaine asked his main focus was Kurt's now split lip.

"It was only because I wouldn't stop struggling, it was my fault," Kurt said and Blaine chuckled outraged at what had happen and what he had just said.

"Your fault, are you insane? Those jerks shouldn't have laid a hand on you in the first place," Blaine said.

"Who was that guy you were talking to anyway?" Kurt asked.

"Oh, he just wanted to know the time," Blaine answered looking behind him. He was gone now, though probably just out of sight.

A car rolled up beside them and Kurt looked at him with a blank stare.

"I've got to go, bye Blaine," he said and jumped into the car.

Blaine waved and set off towards his apartment, finally getting there without interruption.

Blaine walked into his flat throwing his keys onto the living room/ kitchen table. He needed a shower.

He dropped his bag on the floor and walked straight to the shower room, stripping himself of all the disgusting items of clothing that not had little marks of food on them.

'Could have been worse,' Blaine thought stepping into the shower and turning it on letting the warmth of the water shed away the stress of the day.

The day had been good for the most part but, he thought that he may have back tracked a little with Kurt.

Once he had showered and had changed into some pyjamas he waited a few hours before he called Shawn.

"Hey," Blaine said down the phone sitting on his bed.

"Hey Blaine, how did the first day go?" Shawn asked and he laid down in his bed, it was going to take a while to explain everything.

But he did. Once he had finished he listened for input. "At least you're talking to him, that's a start, he's a little troubled Blaine you're going to have to give him time and good for you for not punching those guys it would give suspicion if you were to," Shawn said though he could hear a little disappointment in his voice.

"Did I do something wrong?" Blaine asked sitting up slightly making his bed creak at him movement.

"No, you're doing fine I just want you to be careful, there's something that I may need to tell you later but it's not a problem right now and it would only make you worry," he said and Blaine had learned to never ask questions so he didn't bother, it would only be asking for trouble.

"Ok tell me of it gets any worse, and by the way I couldn't have taken those guys even if I want to there were way to many of them, that's a current problem," Blaine said.

"Just make sure that you never give them the opportunity," Shawn replied.

"Oh and by the way I saw Neil today, I didn't know that I had watchers, it would have been a good thing to know," Blaine said anger laced into his voice.

"Blaine, I didn't know I need to tell you, you have watchers on every mission. Don't you think that it's a good thing? It means that if worse comes to worse then you won't have to fight all those guys on your own," he said.

"I know, I just didn't think, and you know that the watchers can't watch me everywhere, I mean what if they jump me in the bathroom?"

Shawn sighed. "You're making this harder that it needs to be Blaine. You'll be fine, you're good agent you'll know what to do, I've got to go, and remember what I said, be careful," Blaine agreed and hung up the phone frowning, he wanted to know what was going on with him but he wasn't going to get an answer so he might as well forget it.

He leaned back again, closing his eyes this time letting himself falling into the darkness of sleep, he was exhausted and had to get up early again tomorrow. Blaine groaned.

* * *

**Thanks for reading! **

**I'll update soon! :) xx**


	5. Chapter 5

**Hey,**

**Thank to everyone that is following or has favoured this fic! It means alot thank you. **

**Hope you enjoy this chapter!**

* * *

"Hey Kurt," Blaine yelled running up to him as he was putting books into his locker.

Kurt stopped what he was doing to turn and looked at him surprised. "You still want to be my friend after what happened yesterday?" He questioned.

"Kurt, they don't determine if I'm friends with you of not, I do," he said and Kurt smiled.

"Ok, I was just giving you an out," he said giggling a little.

"Well in that case," Blaine joked, turning to walk away but instead just turned all the way around so that he was facing Kurt again.

Kurt laughed slamming his locker shut.

He looked at his face, glaring at the split in his lip. "What did your parents say about that?" He asked leaning against the locker.

"Well it's only my dad, my mum died went I was younger, but I told him I fell and he believed me so there was nothing I explain," he said.

"Oh sorry Kurt, I didn't realise," Blaine said causing Kurt to shake his head. "No it's fine you wouldn't have known," he replied.

"Why didn't you tell your dad the truth?" Blaine said as he stopped leaning on the locker to follow Kurt down the corridor once he had started to move.

"Because he would go ballistic, it's ok to have a few secrets," Kurt said and his stomach knotted.

Since he joined his agency most of his life or lives had been a lie or a secret, this mission was as close to himself that he had been in a long time, and probably as near to what he was ever going to get again, he even had the his first name on this one. Though he wasn't sure if that made him happy or not.

"I guess, but maybe you should tell him, if it gets any worse i mean," Blaine said pushing all of those thoughts to the back of his head.

Kurt shrugged. "I don't know Blaine; it's just easier that he doesn't know".

Blaine nodded and stopped as they reached the classroom of the class they had next.

"Ok, I don't really know you well enough to judge," Blaine said holding his hands up in defeat walking into the class room.

Blaine had sat next to Kurt again for that lesson, in fact he had sat next to him in every lesson that he had today.

It was the end of the day and again they walked to the gate together.

"Bye Blaine," Kurt said and he smiled.

"See you tomorrow," Blaine said turning and walking towards his apartment.

This time he got there without any problems. He got in and made some dinner and had a shower before getting ready for bed again.

Shawn ran him this time and he answers after a couple of tones.

"Hey," he said just after he put the phone to his ear, it felt cold even though it had been in his pocket all day.

"Hey Blaine, how's it going?" Shawn asked and Blaine sighed.

"Good I guess, he's just so down on himself, it's like he feels that he doesn't deserve friends," he said.

"I told you he was in need of a friend Blaine; did you think that this was going to be easy?" He asked and Blaine looked down embarrassed even though he knew that Shawn couldn't see him.

"No, it's just I don't think that he's anywhere near ready to be any kind of agent," Blaine admitted. He had been thinking that a lot.

He heard Shawn giggle a little. "Blaine, can you remember when you started? You were a mess; you were a lot like him which is why I assigned you to him".

"So that's why you wanted me to do this one? And thanks for reminding me how much of a mess I was Shawn," Blaine said. Though, he was right about that, he had been just like Kurt and look at him now, maybe there was a chance for Kurt.

"You just have to get him to trust you, then whenever you feel he's ready which could be a weeks from now or even months I don't mind, you have to tell him who you really are and then depending on how he reacts you can bring him back here and after training he can join," Shawn said.

"You make it sound so simple," Blaine said almost groaning aloud.

"I know it's not, just hang in there," he replied.

"I plan to, I really like Kurt".

"Just don't get too close and Blaine don't fall I love," he said and Blaine nodded to himself rather than to Shawn.

"I won't".

"Look I got to go, like I said before be careful Blaine," Shawn said.

"Why do you keep sa-" Blaine started but Shawn hung up on him. He sighed, why does he keep saying that? He didn't normally tell him that, especially on a mission like this, he had said it a couple of times when he was on a dangerous mission for example in the last mission he was on where if they would have found out he was an agent (which they did) then they would have tried to kill him (which they did). He had ran for miles to get away from then and then had to walk a few more miles to the base, he knew that once he didn't see them behind him anymore that they had been taken care of but, he had kept running anyway.

He leaned back in the repeat of yesterday, letting himself fall to sleep.

...

His alarm went off in the morning waking him up, he wanted to throw it across the room and go back to sleep but he knew that wasn't an option.

He dragged himself out of bed and had a shower, got dressed and then had some breakfast before setting off for school locking his apartment door behind him.

He jumped the steps three at a time making it to the bottom in record time. Oddly proud of himself he walked down the street towards the school like he normally did.

Once he was at school he went searching for Kurt. He found him once again by his lockers.

"Hey," he greeted and Kurt smiled at him.

"Hey," he replied slamming his locker closed and walking towards him.

"What do we have first?" Blaine asked trying to take a glance at the books that Kurt had in his hands.

"We have chemistry," Kurt said groaning at the end.

"Another bad lesson huh?" Blaine asked with a twinge of sadness in his voice.

Kurt nodded. "Everybody hates me in that lesson," Kurt replied and Blaine frowned.

"Not everyone," Blaine said nudging him.

"Thanks," Kurt said nudging him back.

They stepped into chemistry and the couple of people who were already there stared at them. He wanted to say something but he held back, he didn't want to start an argument and make it worse for Kurt.

Once they had sat down next to each other again, people started to file in some of them giving them dirty looks while others didn't acknowledge they were there at all.

The lesson started and before they knew it they were mixing different chemicals to see their reactions, the teacher was in her own world so the students were practically doing what they wanted.

He felt someone walk up behind him. "Hey queer, oops," he said sarcastically, spilling one of the chemicals down the front of his shirt.

"What the hell do you think you're doing?" He heard Kurt yell at the guy while he just stared at his chemical covered shirt mouth open.

"Shit, it burns, shit" he said and ran out of the class room, he could hear people giggling but he didn't care. He ran seeing the boys changing rooms and turned towards them. He could hear Kurt running behind him and he ran into the showers turning it on and letting the water soak his clothes.

"Are you ok Blaine?" Kurt asked standing at the edge of the showers not wanting to get wet.

"Yeah I'm fine; its ok he wasn't a total idiot, the chemical he tipped on me, he knew that it would only burn but wasn't harmful unless he wouldn't have done it; I hope," he said taking his shirt off.

He stayed under the water for a moment more before walking out is shirt in his hand.

"They don't like me much here do they?" Blaine smirked.

"I'm sorry, it wa-".

"Don't say it was your fault, because it wasn't, it was that morons fault," Blaine interrupted looking down at his dripping form.

"I've got to go back to my flat," he said shaking his head like a dog splashing Kurt who laughed and backed off covering his face.

"You want to come?" Blaine continued.

He watched Kurt think about it for a few seconds before he nodded.

"Yeah sure," Kurt said and Blaine almost laughed. He could see that Kurt was taking subtle looks at his body; he wasn't sure if he minded yet so he ignored it for now.

So he walked, Kurt by his side as he dripped down the corridor, though it was abandoned because everyone was in class it was still a little embarrassing.

He put his wet shirt on then they walked out of the building, and then out of the gates walking towards his flat. He could see a couple of agents around including Neil; they must have seen what had happened. They didn't look happy, though they couldn't come out and check on him while Kurt was here; he didn't need them to anyway. He turned putting his full attention on Kurt and walking back to the flat.

* * *

**Hope you enjoyed! **

**I'll Update soon! xx **


	6. Chapter 6

**Hey,**

**Sorry its been so long, i have so much coursework to do i feel like I'm drowning! **

**Hope you enjoy this chapter!**

* * *

Blaine unlocked the door to his flat and walked in, turning when he noticed that Kurt hadn't followed him.

"Come in," Blaine smiled walking straight into the bed room to get changed into dry clothes.

He struggled to get his wet jeans off but once he had and had gotten dressed in to some new clothes he walked back in to the living room.

Kurt was standing in the middle of the room waiting for him.

"So you really live here on your own?" Kurt asked.

Blaine nodded his head. "What you didn't believe me?" Blaine gave a little giggle.

"Well, aren't you a bit young to live on your own?"

Blaine thought about this. "Yeah, but I'm 17 and I have someone who checks in on me a couple of times a week".

Kurt nodded. "Like a social worker?"

"I guess," Blaine replied starting to feel uncomfortable. "So, do you want to go back to school?" Blaine asked walking up to him trying to change the subject.

Kurt shook his head. "No, not after what happened," he said giving Blaine a saddened look.

"I'm fine; honestly, do you want to go to the Lima bean then?" Blaine asked.

Kurt nodded and Blaine walked passed him towards the door, he opened it and held it open while Kurt walked through before following.

They walked back the way they had come, back towards the school. They walked straight passed it and towards the Lima bean.

As it came into the sight, Blaine noticed something and stopped. There was someone standing outside the door and he looked familiar.

"Are you ok?" Kurt asked and broke him out of his trance.

"Do you know who that guy is?" He asked hoping that maybe he had just seen him around school.

"Um no," Kurt replied looking at the person that he had pointed out to him. "Why? Who is he?" Kurt continued but he ignored his questions.

It had clicked, he knew who he was. He had met him on a pervious mission and that one didn't end to well, he had said that he would find him again. He hadn't believed that he would do though. He looked around trying to see if Neil or any of the other agents were visible at this moment. 'Nope, perfect,' Blaine thought.

"Shit," Blaine said without thinking turning and walking back towards the school quickly. That guy couldn't find him.

Kurt followed him having to run all little to catch up.

"Blaine, wait up, what's wrong? Do you know him?" Kurt asked.

"Yeah I know him, he can't see me," Blaine said walking back towards his apartment. He knew that he couldn't go back there straight way just in case he had seen him and had started to follow him, he had learned that basic training but it was also kind of common sense.

He looked around again, this time seeing Neil giving him the thumbs up. He wasn't sure what Neil was going to do about him, didn't know much he could do about him without much evidence that he was there with malicious intent.

"Why?" Kurt asked. He had caught up to him now.

Blaine had to think about it before answering, but he settled on an answer quickly.

"He a bully, from my old school," he said looking over his shoulder making sure that the guy hadn't followed him.

"Do you know why he's here?" Kurt asked. He had reached his flat block now but he just kept walking.

"I don't know Kurt," Blaine said picking up his speed a little making Kurt have to jog every couple of seconds to keep up. He was wondering how he had known to wait in that particular place, it meant that he had seen him there the first time when he went there with Kurt.

"Where are we going?" Kurt asked. Blaine was getting a headache from all of the questions but he refused to get mad.

"Um I'm not sure, you can leave if you want to," he looked over his shoulder again and once he saw that no one was following them he finally stopped.

Kurt stopped next to him. "Do you want me to?"

Blaine had to think about his answer, he didn't really want him to go but it might be safer right now. Though, it didn't look like anyone was following him.

"No, it's just; it's complicated," Blaine hesitated.

"Do you want to go somewhere quiet? I know a place," Kurt said.

Blaine was going to refuse but what harm will it do and Shawn said to get closer to him. So he nodded and followed Kurt as he continued down the road.

If felt like they had been walking forever, but when Kurt stopped it was worth it. He had brought him to an open field with a single large tree that he grown in the middle of it. It was beautiful.

"Whoa, how did you find this place?" Blaine asked as they walked towards the tree.

"I just went walking one day, I wasn't looking for anything but I found this, I come here all the time just to think," he said and they reached the tree. They sat down leaning against it.

The air seemed fresher out here, he felt free, even though he knew that there would be agents hanging about here somewhere, watching him, waiting for him to slip up. He ignored this fact turning to look at Kurt.

"Why did you bring me here? Most people don't tell people their secret get away places, especially people they just met," it felt good that he was finally getting somewhere with Kurt, breaking his walls even.

Kurt shrugged. "I don't know, for some reason I feel like I've known you forever, I've never had a friend like you before Blaine".

Blaine didn't really know what to say so he just stared at the floor. He didn't want to give him the wrong idea, he knew that this was a job and they could never be anything. Not for real anyway.

"Thanks for Bringing me here, it's amazing," Blaine said breaking the awkward silence.

"Yeah it is, you're welcome".

They watched the sun go down in pretty much silence before they walked back towards the school. Kurt had texted his dad to tell him to pick him up later and he didn't want him to wait alone.

He kept his eyes open for anything or anyone that could be watching or following them.

Once Kurt had gone he jogged back to his apartment.

He slammed his door and went straight to his bed room, sitting on his bed and getting his phone out.

He saw that he had a missed call from Shawn but he ignore that and dialled his number pressing the phone to his ear.

He answered the phone after the first tone.

"Blaine, why didn't you answer when I called you?" Shawn yelled and Blaine raised an eyebrow at his outburst.

"I'm sorry, I didn't hear my phone," he could hear that Shawn didn't think that was a good enough excuse but he didn't say anything else on the subject.

"So what can you tell me?"

"Everything is going good with Kurt, great even but I have a problem," Blaine said and he felt the air thicken around him.

"What?" Shawn asked.

"I saw someone from a previous mission, I think his name was Phil or something, he said that he would find me again but I didn't think that he actually would," Blaine finished and he could hear Shawn breathing heavily down the phone.

"Shit, I warned you to be careful. Did he see you?"

"No I made sure that he didn't, you knew about this?" Blaine said a little frustrated now.

"I'm sorry Blaine, I knew that he was looking for you but I wasn't sure if it was true. I didn't want to tell you just in case".

Blaine closed his eyes briefly. "It's ok I understand".

"Right so I will remove you from McKinley and I'll pick you up tomorrow. You will be in hiding by tomorrow afternoon," Shawn said and Blaine almost choked on the air.

"I'm not stopping this mission," Blaine said sternly.

"Blaine you need to be pulled out, your life is in danger".

Blaine almost laughed. "My life is always in danger, please don't do this, I have Neil and other agents watching me. I'll be fine I swear!" he said panicking.

He listened intently for a reply, ready to argue more of he needed to.

Shawn sighed. "Alright, but if they try anything then you tell me".

"Ok," Blaine lied and Shawn probably knew this too. He would probably get more agents watching him all of the time now.

"Speak to you tomorrow," Shawn said and hung up.

Blaine laid back on his bed. 'Why can't things just be simple for once?' He thought.

* * *

**Hope you enjoyed this chapter! **

**I'll update as soon as i can! :) xx**


	7. Chapter 7

**Hey,**

**Sorry its been so long! Should be updating more now as i have pretty much finished colle****ge until September :)**

**Hope you enjoy this chapter! xx**

* * *

Blaine slammed the door to the apartment and ran down the stairs; he reached the bottom quickly and exited the building.

He walked towards the school his bag gently knocking against his leg as he walked.

He felt eyes on him, he knew that there would be agents around but there was something wrong, almost uncomfortable.

He turned looking over his shoulder only to feel hand on his shoulders pushing him backwards against a near wall. the contact of the wall had taken the wind out of him and he gasped trying to push the man off but his body was weakened due the lack of air that he was trying to choke back into his lungs,

"You better watch your back, there's more than just me after you and these people can't watch you forever," the man spoke quickly knowing what was going to happen.

Neil came out of nowhere with two other agents taking the man down. He didn't recognise the other agents with him, but they were soon leaving dragging the man who had attacked him with them, the man taking one final look at Blaine over his shoulder, the look filled with nothing but hate.

"Are you ok?" Neil asked one hand on his shoulder bringing Blaine out of his dazed state.

"Yeah," he said moving away from the wall.

"What did he say to you?" Neil asked looking around, probably wanting to see if anyone was watching them.

"He just said to watch my back, I'm fine," he replied pulling his bag more securely onto his shoulder slightly annoyed by the events that had just taken place.

"Well, I think he knows where you live so I'm going to make sure that there are agents placed near and around the apartment block, making sure that there is no one suspicious going into the building," he said taking out his phone.

"Neil, please don't tell Shawn, he already wants to take me off the mission as it is and this mission, there's something about it I can't stop now," Blaine said panic rising in his voice.

"Blaine, you know that I have to tell him about this, but I'll put a good word in and persuade him to keep you on the case," Neil said.

"Thank you, I've got to go I'm going to be late," Blaine start going to start off towards the school but he felt a soft hand on his arm.

"Blaine be careful, I know you probably weren't going to tell me but I heard what he said, about there being more people after you".

Blaine looked to the floor. "I'm sorry".

"Just look out for yourself, and don't keep things from me I always find out," Neil said and turned walking away, talking into his phone as he did so. It was true, he knew everything and if he wanted to get information out of you he wasn't below torture to get it out of you.

Blaine turned walking towards the schools again a little more of his surroundings.

Once he managed to get to the school with another hitch he went in search of Kurt, he walked to his locker but he wasn't there.

He looked around his breath suddenly catching in his throat; on the floor near Kurt's locker was a blue puddle with chunks of ice within it. Blaine looked around frantically looking for the bathrooms, once he had the boy's bathroom in sight he walked towards it quickly, stopping when he heard a familiar sign from inside the girl's bathrooms.

Without even thinking about it, he walked in. Inside Kurt stood at the sink pulling yet more chunks of ice from his hair.

"Oh Kurt, are you ok?" Kurt must not have heard him come in so he looked at him stunned.

"Sorry you scared me, I'm fine, and how did you know I was in here?" He asked.

Blaine laughed a little. "I saw the puddle and knew what had happened so I was about to go look in the boys bathrooms, but I heard you sigh and just walked in," he replied walking closer joining him at the sink.

"You know my sigh?" Kurt asked turning to him with an eyebrow raised.

"Kurt you have a very distinct sigh," Blaine said crossing him arms letting a giggle escape his lips and Kurt's giggle followed.

"Thanks," Kurt said sticking his tongue out at him, making them laugh further.

"Kurt you look like a smurf, do you want me to help you clean up?" He said picking a chunk of ice that was sitting in his hair further in the back where Kurt wouldn't have been able to see it and dumped it into the sink.

"Thanks," he said allowing Blaine to pick more pieces of ice from his hair until all of the chunks were gone.

Kurt the proceeded to wash his face, Blaine eyes travelled to the pile of clothes that lie next to the sink.

"You have extra clothes?" he said gesturing towards them.

Kurt took his head out of the sink, taking a quick glance towards the clothes before looking at Blaine. "Yeah, I got slushied so much that I started to bring extra clothes," Kurt said and Blaine frowned.

"Ah, good survival tactics, no but seriously, I'm sorry this happens to you," Blaine said as Kurt turned and grabbed the pile of clothes.

"Don't be, it's not you who does it to me," Kurt replied taking the clothes and walking in to one of the stalls to get changed.

A few minutes later Kurt came out looking as good as new, he gave a smile to Blaine before the walked out of the girl's bathroom together walking back to Kurt's lock so that he could leave his stick blue clothes there.

The floor around his locker had been cleaned up leaving a shiny wet patch on the floor there wasn't even a wet floor sign, was that even legal?

"So what do you have first?" Blaine asked though he already knew.

"English, you?" he replied. "Same," Blaine smiled.

The day went on, Blaine and Kurt had every class together and they managed not to have any more incidents. The bell had rung for the end of the day now and they were walking towards the gate.

Kurt's phone buzzed, he got it out and looked at it stopping. Blaine stopped, not looking at the phone not wanting to look nosy.

"Damn it," Kurt said his brow creasing in frustration. "What is it?" Blaine asked his involuntarily tightening on his bag strap.

"My dad's not going to be here for another couple of hours and there's no way I can walk home, its ok this happens sometimes, I'm going to go wait in the library I'll see you tomorrow," Kurt smiled and started to turn and walk back towards the school.

Blaine closed his eyes briefly. "Wait Kurt, why don't you come to mine for a bit?" he asked and Kurt stopped turning around.

"Um, are you sure? I don't want to impose," he said walking back towards him.

"Kurt, I live alone and you sure aren't going to bother me," he said.

"Ok, thank you so much Blaine," Kurt said and they both started walking to the gate together.

"No problem," he smiled.

* * *

**Hope you enjoyed this chapter!**

**I'll update soon! :D xx **


	8. Chapter 8

**Hey,**

**I hope you enjoy this chapter! :)**

* * *

They were almost back to Blaine apartment block, he looked around. Neil wasn't lying when he said he was going to get people to watch the building, there were about a dozen people dotted around taking steady glance at the doors to the building.

"There are a lot more people here than last time we came up here," Kurt commented and Blaine looked around like he didn't notice.

"Um, yeah sorry I hadn't noticed," Blaine made a mental note to tell Neil to calm it down a little, or if not that then at least make it less obvious. They were agents after all; it wasn't good to be obvious.

They finally made it through the doors and up the steps to his apartment, Blaine unlocked the door and then lead them both inside.

Blaine fetched a couple bottles of water before they sat on the couch.

"So what does your dad do?" Blaine asked settling into the sofa.

"He's a congressman," Kurt said proudly showing the good relationship that he must have with his father.

"That's cool," Blaine said. That might be one of the reasons that the other agencies were trying to get to him.

"Yeah, it is but I don't really get to see him as much anymore," Kurt said sadness suddenly leaking into his eyes.

Blaine moved a little closer resting his hand on his arm. "I'm sorry, that sucks," he said letting his hand drop to the sofa once he had finished the sentence.

Kurt looked at him, looking deep into his eyes. He wanted to break the eye contact but there was some kind of force keeping him there.

Kurt moved forward and he started to panic as he felt lips on his.

He moved away suddenly, eyes wide.

"Oh, I-I'm sorry, I didn't mean to-" Kurt said jumping up from the sofa walking towards the apartment door.

"Kurt, wait," Blaine said jumping up as well but Kurt didn't stop; he opened the door and walked out closing the door behind him.

He wasn't ready to choose whether he wanted to be his boyfriend for the mission. He wasn't sure if it was too risky. He stood in the same stop for about a minute before moving.

He ran to the door racing down the stairs, and out of the door. He saw Kurt leaning against a near wall, tears running down his face.

"I'm sorry, I didn't mean to screw things up, I don't even know why I did it," Kurt sobbed.

"Kurt, stop crying, you didn't screw anything up I just wasn't expecting it that's all," he replied. He knew that he had to decide whether he wanted to go it that direction with Kurt, it might be the only way that he could get closer to him now; Kurt may find it awkward to be around him.

"I mean I don't even know if you're gay, it just, I like y-,"

He closed his eyes for a second making a flash decision before looking at Kurt moving forward placing his lips on Kurt's cutting him off.

Kurt didn't move for a second and he thought that he had done the wrong thing but then he deepened the kiss.

It's not what he had expected; he didn't get the full feel the first time. It felt good, really good.

Blaine pulled away first looking into Kurt's eyes.

"What was that?" Kurt asked his eyes were wide with shock.

"I don't know," he replied a little breathless from the kiss.

He looked around; a couple of the agents that had been placed around the apartment block were taking quick looks over at them.

"I am by the way," he continued.

Kurt looked at him questioningly. "What?" he asked.

"Gay," he whispered putting a hand on his head in frustration. Why was he so confused?

Kurt's phone buzzed I'm his pocket; he pulled it out and locked at the message.

"My dad's now coming to pick me up from the school, I'll see you tomorrow," Kurt started to walk away, back toward the school.

Blaine ran after him. "Do you want me to walk you?" Blaine said eager to sort out the mess that had been created.

"If you want to," Kurt said but he didn't slow his pace so that he could catch up.

"I want to talk about this," Blaine said jogging so that he was finally beside him.

"I don't really know what to say," Kurt's replied.

"Me neither but I want to try," Blaine said, they were nearing the school now and he wanted to talk about this now so he could talk to Shawn about it later. Sometimes he hated this job.

"Kurt, can you please stop a second," Blaine said starting to struggle to keep up due to Kurt's fast pace, and the fact that Kurt had longer leg didn't help.

"Please," he said grabbing onto his arm, pulling it to make him stop.

"What the hell are you doing!?" he heard someone yell, he looked past Kurt letting go of his arm to see and angry-looking man storming toward them.

"Dad, wait!" Kurt yelled but it was too late, the man (Burt if he could recall, he had read it in Kurt's profile) grabbed him by the arm pushing him backwards into the wall that surrounded the school grounds.

"Don't you ever touch my son again," the man yelled. He was much taller than Blaine, wearing a baseball hat and loose clothes.

"Sir, I just wanted to talk to him I didn't mean any harm," he said trying to calm him down a little.

"Kurt, this true?" the man said taking a small glance over his shoulder at Kurt before putting hid focus back on him.

Kurt moved forward. "Yes, just let him go," Kurt said looking rather annoyed; though he wasn't sure who he was mad at.

"Ok, I'll be waiting in the car, don't let me see you grab my kid like that again," he said letting go of him and walking back towards his car.

"I'm sorry," Kurt said running his hands through is hair.

"It's ok I deserved it, I'm just so confused, don't you like me? I thought you wanted me to kiss you?"

"I did, and then you freaked out the first time, but when you kissed me the second time Blaine I've never felt that way before and it scared me," Kurt said.

Blaine looked to the floor then back at Kurt.

"Kurt would you like to go on a date with me on Saturday?" he said without thinking about it. But for some reason he didn't even regret it.

Kurt looked gobsmacked. "Err, yes… yes," he spat out nervously.

Blaine smiled. "Ok, I'll see you at school tomorrow, we'll sort out more details," he said before waving him goodbye and started to walk back towards his flat again.

'Well that didn't go how I planned it,' he thought as he walked through the large amount of agents that were now looking at him smugly.

He ignored them walking back to him apartment, he had to think this over.

* * *

**Hope you enjoyed this chapter! **

**I'll update soon! :) **


	9. Chapter 9

**Hey,**

**I'm sorry it's been so long, it may take me a while to write chapters at the moment as I have so much going on **** Hope you understand and I will be updating when I can!**

**Hope you enjoy this chapter!**

* * *

He had already spoken to Shawn about what to do the night before, but he just said that he had gotten himself into the mess so now he had to get himself out.

But he also said that being Kurt's 'boyfriend' might be good for the mission.

He had never failed a mission before and he wasn't going to start now, so he started looking on google maps for places where he could go take Kurt on their date.

He hadn't found much; he thought it might be a good idea to ask Kurt himself where his favourite place to eat was.

There was a part of him that almost felt guilty, he was leading Kurt on. He knew that they could never really be together.

He sighed and got up getting ready for school, it was going to be a long day.

….

He walked into the school gate, he was nervous and he never got nervous. He found Kurt by his locker, pulling out books.

"Hey," he said getting Kurt's attention; he turned giving him a weak smile.

"Hey, I'm really sorry about yesterday, I shouldn't have walked off," he said shutting his locker and they started walking down the corridor towards their first class.

"Kurt, you had every right to walk off, I'm the one who should be sorry. So is there anywhere you would like to go on our date? I don't really know many places around here," Blaine said.

Kurt smiled and stopped. "Blaine, you don't have to go on a date with me because you feel bad about kissing me," Kurt said his sad smile returning to his lips.

Blaine sighed, "I wish you didn't push people away so much," he said truthfully saying what was on his mind. He knew that this was the out that he needed but something stopped him from taking it. "If you still want to I would like to go on a date with you," he said taking Kurt's hands in his.

Kurt nodded. "Breadsticks is good by the way," Kurt hinted and they both laughed.

"What you are you two queers talking about?" someone said from behind them.

"None of your business," he said turning around to face the person. It was the jock that had decided to spill the chemicals down his shirt.

"You better watch your mouth," he said moving towards him trying to intimidate him.

"Look I don't know your problem is with me but you should just drop it," he warned.

The jock pushed him backwards in to Kurt who slammed into a locker before walking away down the corridor.

"Are you ok?" Blaine said turning to face Kurt.

"Fine," he said though there was a touch of frustration in his voice.

"Let's just get to class," he said.

…

He had thought about the date that he had with Kurt all day, he was excited, more excited than he probably should be.

"So when is our date?" Kurt said as they walked towards the school gate at the end of another day.

"Tomorrow, at Breadsticks as you suggested though you will have to lead the way as I have no idea where it is," Blaine smiled.

"Sounds good," Kurt smiled back.

The walked out of the gate as Kurt's dad pulled up by the school.

"So do you want to meet here? I don't have a car and I don't know where you live?" he looked down a little embarrassed at how badly planned his date was.

"Don't worry; I'll just knock round for you," Kurt giggled placing a soft hand to his shoulder sending a spark down his spine.

"See you tomorrow," he smiled again softly and Kurt turned walking towards his dads car.

"Bye Blaine," he said looking at him one last time before jumping in the car. He waved as the car left and began his journey home.

He was about half way home when he felt someone behind him; he looked over his shoulder to see that Neil was following behind him fast.

"What the hell do you think you're doing?" Neil said grabbing him by the arm making him stop.

"What are you talking about?" He replied trying to yank his arm free but Neil's hand had firm grip.

"You like him Blaine, I can see it in your eyes and you can't be with him you know that," Neil yelled and let go of him.

"No I don't, I'm doing this for the good of a mission and even Shawn said that it would be a good idea," he yelled back defensively.

Neil laughed. "Please Blaine, those puppy dog eyes that you give him couldn't fool anyone you're going to fall for him and that's not fair for either of you," Neil said.

"Keep your voice down, it will be fine I'm not going to fall for him," Blaine said turning from him walking away towards his house again.

"It's not that easy Blaine, just saying it doesn't meant that you won't I think that you two should just stay friends," Neil said walking behind him.

"It's too late for that Neil, were going on a date tomorrow, though already know that because you listen to everything we say," he said with a slightly annoyed tone.

"It's what we do Blaine, this is a job not a new life," Neil said sternly.

"I know," he said simply not even turning to look at him now.

"I don't think you do," Neil said angrily.

"Go away Neil, stop telling me how to do my job," he turned yelling at him.

"I wouldn't have to if you did it right," Neil yelled stopping knowing that he had gone too far.

"Wow Neil," he said.

"Blaine, I didn-," he started but Blaine interrupted him. "Yes you did mean it, it doesn't matter," he said turning breaking out into a run.

He turned down a different road knowing exactly where he was going. He looked over his shoulder, Neil had stopped following but he knew that there would be many other agents about following nearby. It didn't bother him as long as they didn't talk to him.

He ran until he was standing in front of the field with the one tree in the middle of it, walking to the tree sitting down against it.

He sat there for a few hours thinking over the words that Neil had said, letting the silence sink in before getting up making is way across the field again.

He felt a stab in his neck and his eyes widened as he saw the dart that was stick out of his neck, he fell to his knees. "NEIL!" He yelled as he fell on to his stomach.

"Blaine we're here, you're going to be fine," he heard Neil's voice.

He was about to lose consciousness when bullets sounded, ringing in the air.

BANG! BANG! BANG!

"Neil?" he slurred falling into unconsciousness.

* * *

**Hope you enjoyed this chapter! **

**I'll update when I can it may be soon or may be next week sometime but I'm not going to stop writing this fic! **** xx**


	10. Chapter 10

**Hey,**

**Hope you enjoy this chapter! x**

* * *

Blaine opened his eyes his head was throbbing.

"Blaine?" He heard Neil's voice and then a hand on his shoulder. His vision cleared and he slowly noticed that he was in his bed at his apartment.

"What happened?" He groaned.

"The people who were after you, I think they thought you were alone and choose that time to attack, two agents were shot and you were tranquilized, that means they want you alive," Neil said and Blaine groaned again.

There was a knock at the door, is head started spinning at the sound.

"What time is it?" Blaine asked sitting up faster than his should have. His mind started to spin and he nearly fell of the bed but was caught by Neil.

"Be careful, it's about 5pm the next day those tranquilizers where really strong," Neil grumbled helping him to his feet making sure that he could stand before letting him go.

Blaine rushed to the front door pulling it open slightly.

"Kurt! Hi, we have our date, come in," he said ushering him inside. "I need to get changed and I'll be right with you, do you need a drink?" He continued a panicked smile.

Kurt shook his head. "No I'm fine thanks, are you ok Blaine?" Kurt asked.

"Yeah of course, you look great by the way," he said smiling backing away towards his room. He turned to enter it; Neil was sitting on the bed.

"Maybe you should cancel," Neil whispered but he shook his head.

"No way," he said picking out some clothes that would be suitable for a date; he ended up with a pair of black chinos and a black polo shirt with a red, black and white bow tie. He didn't really mind changing in front of Neil, though, he hadn't really had a choice.

He took one more look at Neil before turning to the door.

"Blaine," Neil whispered and he turned to look at him.

"There will be agents all over the place now so be careful, but just have fun ok," Neil smiled. He smiled back nodding. "Thanks Neil," he said before moving out into the living room where Kurt was giving him an odd look.

"Who are you talking to in there?" Kurt questioned walking towards the bedroom door.

He stood in front of it. "No one, I was talking to myself," he tried but Kurt kept walking.

"I heard two voices, it doesn't matter Blaine we're not official but I don't want you to hide things from me," Kurt said and his heart was beating fast as her pushed past him into the bedroom.

He waited for him to come back out and when he did Kurt was giving him a strange look.

"You really do talk to yourself, I'm really sorry Blaine" Kurt giggled kissing him softly on the cheek.

"It's ok," Blaine laughed grateful that Neil had left. There was a pit in his stomach; he hated lying to Kurt about his life, about himself.

But this was a another job, a job that would end and he would have to do another one.

He guided Kurt to the door and they both set off towards Breadsticks, well Kurt guided them he had no idea where he was going.

Not long after he was standing outside a good-looking restaurant, they walked in and not long after they had both been seated. There weren't many people in there as he thought there would be, well the place was packed but not of real people but agents.

They ordered food and then they started to talk.

"You look a bit out of it today," Kurt commented looking a little concerned.

He felt a little unwell from being knocked out but he didn't know that he was showing it.

"No, I'm fine," he said grabbing Kurt hand from the other side of the table and giving it an assuring squeeze.

"You look cute tonight by the way, the bowtie is just adorable," Kurt said giggling.

"Hey, you have to love the bowtie," he giggled back.

The waitress came to the table with their food and they started eating. Blaine was having a really good time, Kurt was one of the most interesting people that he had ever met and he had met many people.

He was smart, funny and he knew that if he wasn't an agent then he would have defiantly be the kind of person that he would go for, but he was which got him down a little.

"Are you ready to go?" Kurt asked as he stood up after a little argument about who was going to pay the bill, he had won of course.

"Yeah," Blaine said taking his hand in his as they walked out into the parking lot.

"I have a taxi picking me up, it's like a company car my dad owns it," Kurt said turning to him.

"Ok, is it picking you up here?" He asked and Kurt nodded moving forward capturing his lips on his.

The kisses and he allowed entrance to Kurt's tongue that had been begging to come in, Kurt groaned as Blaine pulled him closer.

Blaine backed away first not wanting to go too far.

"This was nice," Kurt said as the taxi pulled up beside them.

"Yes, it was," he replied wrapping his arms around himself. Kurt got into the car and he waved as the car pulled away.

He laugh to himself in excitement as the car disappeared, but it came to a halt when another taxi pulled up.

He walked up to it and popped his head inside.

"Do you know who you're picking up?" he asked quickly.

"Yes, Kurt Hummel," the taxi driver said looking a bit confused.

"Shit!" He screamed and ran back into the restaurant. "Neil!" He knew that he would be here somewhere. "NEIL!" He screamed again in tears.

Neil came running out from the back.

"What the hell is wrong Blaine?" Neil asked walking towards him quickly.

"I think they took him, I think they took Kurt," he said falling to his knees.

* * *

**I'll update soon! **


	11. Chapter 11

**Hey,**

**Hope you enjoy this chapter! x**

* * *

He couldn't stop pacing, it had been an hour since Kurt had gone missing and he was freaking out. It was his entire fault; he should have listened to Shawn and should have left when he noticed that those people were after him.

"They've taken him so that they can get to me, I need to find him," he said running his hands through his hair in frustration.

"Blaine, there's nothing you can do right now," Neil said trying to comfort him but it wasn't working; it just made him feel worse.

He felt his phone buzz in his pocket and he walked to the other side of the room away from Neil. He took the phone out of his pocket and opened up the text that he had just gotten.

_You want your friend back; there will be a Black car arrive outside the front of the restaurant in exactly 2minutes. You will get in and tell no one of this text unless the boy dies._

Blaine felt rage build up in his chest.

"Are you ok?" Neil said walking towards him. He shoved his phone into his pocket taking a deep breath.

"Yeah I was just looking at the time, I need some fresh air, alone," he said and Neil nodded understanding.

He walked past him and out into the cool outside air, hand had his hands in his pocket trying to get them to stop shaking. He's wasn't really scared for himself, he was more scared of what they might do to Kurt.

There were a couple of agents walking outside on the phone reporting what had happened but he ignored them and walked to the sidewalk and waited.

A minute later a Black car pulled up in front of him, without even thinking about it he opened the door and climbed in.

Just as the car pulled away he heard Neil voice calling him.

"Blaine! What the hell do you think you're doing?!" he watched as Neil started to run after the car.

He looked away knowing that there was nothing that they could do now; he knew that these people weren't stupid they probably took the license plate off the car and were going to dump it as soon as they got where they were going.

He looked around the car; there were only two people in the car, one driving and one in the passenger seat. They knew that he wasn't going to try anything, not while they had Kurt he wasn't going to chance him getting hurt if he wasn't already.

He kept quiet and his head down. He didn't know what else he could do, his life was over. These people were going to kill him and if not he was going to get fired for letting himself get taken when he knew that it was against the rules.

"Where's Kurt?" He whispered a while later. He couldn't wait anymore he had to know if he was ok.

"You will find out soon enough, we're almost there," the guy in the passenger seat said. He couldn't make out what he looked out, the night sky making it too dark. They only thing that he could get from him was his rough voice that made him feel a little uncomfortable.

Not long later they were pulling into what looked like a car park next to a bunch of large storage buildings.

The car stopped and he stayed where he was watching the two people who were sat in the front of the car get out moving towards him. His door opened and he was dragged out.

"You don't have a clue how much trouble you're been," one of the guys said through clenched teeth while he was pushed towards one of the storage buildings that they had parked in front of.

Blaine ignored him, I was his job to stop people who were causing trouble and he wasn't going to apologies for it.

As they reached the door to the one story building one thumped on the metal door, the clang of fist on metal made his head ring.

Someone on the inside opened the door and he was pushed inside.

The whole place was just one big empty room, the grey paint on its walls peeling off and the whole place just looked hollow.

It was what was in the center of the room that got his attention though, Kurt had been tied to a chair tears running down his face.

"Kurt!" He yelled trying to run forward to him only to get held back by his arms by the people who brought him there.

Kurt didn't say anything; he looked terrified about what was going on.

"I'm so sorry Kurt," he said as he was dragged towards him.

Another chair was placed facing Kurt and he was tossed into it and tied down.

"You guys go and dump the car and make sure that no one followed you," another man said. His voice was familiar.

"Why are you doing this Phil? Kurt has nothing to do with this, you have me so let him go," he said tugging on the roped that bound him to the chair.

"You think I'm going to let you get away with putting my dad in jail?" Phil laugh moving so that he was standing in front of him. He was just as he remembered tall, his face stuck in a constant scowl.

He saw Phil's hand bunch into a fist and braced himself. The fist his forehead and he hissed as his head snapped to the right with impact.

"Stop! Don't touch him," Kurt yelled and he looked at him. More tears were running down his face and he was tugging on the rope desperate to get free.

"It's ok Kurt," he said a little dazed.

"What's going on?" Kurt sobbed.

"Yeah, tell him what going on, tell him who you are and what you do, do it or I will," Phil said moving closer to his face.

His stomach flipped, this was it, Kurt was about to find out who he really was.

* * *

**Hope you enjoyed this chapter! x**

**I'll update soon! x**


	12. Chapter 12

**Hey,**

**Hope you enjoy this chapter!**

* * *

"DO IT," Phil yelled a second time giving him another punch to the face.

It hit his lip this time and his mouth started to fill with blood. He spat it out onto the floor before looking at Kurt.

"I'm really sorry," he said tears started to run down his face.

"What are you talking about?" Kurt said and Phil smiled walking out of the way of the two boys so they could speak.

He took a deep breath, "I'm a government agent," he sobbed before continuing. "My mission was to get close to you so that we might have a chance in recruiting you," he finished looking to the floor looking to ashamed to even look at Kurt's reaction.

"You pretended to like me? Blaine I trusted you… I liked you and you lied to me?" Kurt sobbed starting to pull on the ropes hard.

"Kurt stop you're going to hurt yourself," Blaine said. Looking at him, he looked devastated.

Kurt scoffed. "Like you care".

"That's the thing about Blaine, that's what you're call this time isn't it? He doesn't care about anything but his job and himself," Phil's said moving back in front of him.

"I do care about you Kurt, which was the problem. I knew that people were after me but I didn't want to stop doing this job because I found myself falling for you, it was selfish and wrong but I didn't think anything like this would happen," he said sobbing he just wanted this to be over.

"You're a liar, it's what you do," Phil spat.

"I wish I was lying, Kurt you have to believe me," Blaine said looking at Kurt's eyes trying to get him to believe him.

"You disgust me," Phil said giving him a hard shove sending his chair backwards.

He gave out a scream as he landed on his hands and felt one of his wrists snap. He tried to concentrate on his breathing, that's what they had taught him to do in training.

"Blaine!" He heard Kurt yell.

He heard Phil move and then he saw him towering over him, he leaned down grabbing him by the shirt and pulling him up until the chair was sitting up again.

The pain his wrist was throbbing but all he could do was look at Kurt.

"Please, you've exposed me, so just let Kurt go," he said trying to keeping his words from hitching with pain.

Phil was about to respond when someone opened the door to the building and walked inside.

"Sir, can I talk to you for a minute?" The man asked and Phil sighed giving Blaine a death stare.

"Don't even try to escape," Phil murmured before walking towards the door of the building before disappearing outside.

He looked at Kurt who was looking at the ground.

"Kurt, I'm sorry," he said.

"I thought you liked me, for once in my stupid little life I thought someone cared," Kurt whispered still not bringing his head from the floor to look at him.

"Kurt, please listen to me because I've been lying to myself as much as I've been lying to you. I feel for you like I haven't felt for anyone else and it scares me, I'm not allowed to fall in love or go out for real with anyone who I work with or the subject I'm undercover for. I never thought it was possible for me to fall in love, never in a million years…but then I met you," he said and Kurt looked up at him.

"You love me?" He asked looking a little shocked.

He nodded more tears running down his face. He didn't know how he knew he just did.

Kurt sighed. "I don't know if you're telling the truth, but if it means anything I love you too, I didn't know that it was possible to love someone so quickly but I do," Kurt said and his heart skipped a beat.

"I'm going too fired after this; if I survive I want to start again with you. If you let me," he said.

"I won't tell them that you like me, you won't get fired," Kurt replied.

"Not for that, I let them take me that's another rule that I've broken," he said laughing a little at the end. He felt broken.

"You let them take you? What the hell were you thinking?" Kurt practically yelled.

"I was thinking, they have the one person in the world that I actually deeply care about and I need to know If he's ok because if not I don't know what I'll do," he said his voice squeaking with sadness.

"Blai-," Kurt started but he cut him off.

"I'll get you out of this if it's the last thing I do," he said looking deep into Kurt's beautiful eyes.

"We will get out of this together because I'm not leaving you here," Kurt said pulling on the ropes.

"Kurt, they brought me here to kill me, I don't know if my colleague's will get here in time to save me but you have to hold on until they get here. Even if I'm alive when they get here, I will be the first they shoot," he explained but Kurt just shook his head.

The door to the entrance opened again and Phil stormed in walking towards them.

"Your work mates work fast," Phil said angrily walking until he was standing in front of him again.

"They here?" He said.

Phil smirked. "Yeah, this means you and your little queer need to go bye-bye".

Blaine started to freak out pulling on the roped as hard as he could with a broken wrist.

"Don't you touch him! It was me who put your father in jail, he has nothing to do with this," he said thinking of a tactic that he could use to keep his attention on him and away from Kurt.

"You really do like him don't you?" Phil smiled walking over to Kurt.

Kurt flinched away from him as Phil put his hands on his shoulders.

"If I had more time then I would have had a little fun, but unfortunately only time for a quick death," Phil said taking a gun out of his back pocket before starting to stroke Kurt's face with it.

"Your father deserved to go to jail you know that?" He started trying not to freak out.

"What?" Phil said through gritted teeth.

"He was a disgusting, vile human being and he deserved everything that he got," Blaine spat and his plan worked. Phil moved away from Kurt and towards him gun pointing at his head.

"I can't wait to see you die you little shit," Phil said finger on the trigger.

He heard the door to the building open.

"BLAINE!"

BANG. BANG.

Darkness.

* * *

**Sorry about the cliffhanger ;) xx**

**I'll update tomorrow! :)**


	13. Chapter 13

**Hope you enjoy this chapter! :)**

* * *

All he could hear was heavy breathing, a couple of gun shots had gone off one hitting Phil and the next accidentally hitting the light source throwing everything into an unsettling darkness.

"Blaine? Blaine, are you ok?" Kurt whispered in tears sounding a little lost.

"I'm fine," he whispered.

"Thank god, thank god," Kurt started to sob. He would do anything to be able to walk over to him and give him a hug.

There was a small buzz and the rest of the lights came to life. He looked to the floor Phil lying on the floor with a gun still in his hand. He was making small movements.

Phil's eyes blinked open.

"Neil! Neil shoot him," he panicked as Phil smirked blood dripping from his mouth pointing the gun at him.

Phil pulled the trigger and he felt a sharp stabbing feeling in his chest throwing his chair backwards again. He used all of his strength and managed to shift the chair making sure that he landed on his side this time.

"BLAINE!" Kurt yelled.

There was another gun shot and then Neil was at his side.

"Blaine? Stay with me," Neil's voice made him relax a small amount.

His stomach was burning and he was becoming extremely tired. He felt his arms and legs being untied from the chair and his limbs fell uselessly by his side.

"Blaine! Blaine, someone untie me! Blaine!" Kurt yelled frantically.

He heard a couple more footsteps moving into the building.

"The outside is clear sir," one of the agents said stopping when he saw what was happening.

"Get someone to untie him and call an ambulance, NOW!" Neil yelled.

There was more movement and then suddenly Kurt was next to him, taking his hand. Neil had turned him onto his back and was starting to put pressure on the wound.

"You can get through this Blaine," Kurt said placing small kisses to his hand.

He let a small smile sit on his lips. "I'm not sure that I can," he choked blood rising in his throat. He moved his head to the side letting the blood dribble out of his mouth onto the floor.

"You can, I know you can you're so strong," Kurt continued and he watched as Neil nodded.

"Blaine you're one of the most talented agents that I've ever met, you have to hold on, the ambulance will be here any minute," Neil said panicked.

He felt so heavy, everything was fading.

"I'm sorry," he slurred closing his eyes.

"Blaine! Please stay awake," Kurt said.

He was trying to hold on but the pain in his chest was too much, it was burning and he could feel more blood rising up his throat.

He was going to die.

He force his eyes open taking a look at Kurt. "I love you," he half slurred, half sobbed.

His eyes fell closed again and he felt himself get forced into the darkness, into the nothingness.

…

He could hear a faint beeping, it was constant.

As he the beeping got louder he got more aware. The pain in his chest had lessened but it was still there, someone was clinging onto his hand, the other hand was wrapped in something, a cast?

He forced his eyes open, his body coming back to life. The brightness of the room that he was in made him squint but everything else seemed silent.

He let his eyes adjust before looking around. He was defiantly in a hospital.

The room was practically empty, the only person that was there was Kurt who had fallen asleep in the chair next to the bed. He was clinging onto his hand.

It looked to be night-time, he didn't know how they had let Kurt stay overnight but he knew that Kurt was stubborn. He was glad they had though; Kurt looked adorable when he slept.

He looked at his other hand proving that he did indeed have a cast on his broken wrist.

He gave Kurt's hand a small squeeze.

"Kurt?" he tested his voice. It came out a little raspy. "Kurt," he tried again and this time he shuffled, waking up.

Kurt opened his eyes slowly. "I told you I'm not leaving him," he mumbled sleepily.

"I'm glad you're stubborn," he giggled lightly, a sharp pain shooting his chest warning him to stop.

"Blaine?" Kurt said his head shooting up wide awake.

"Hey," he said as Kurt bursts into tears.

"I'm so glad that you're awake, the doctors said there was a chance that you weren't going to wake up," Kurt sobbed standing up slowly and carefully leaning down capturing his lips on his. He deepened it straight away not ever wanting to stop.

Kurt pulled away.

"How long have I been out?" He asked.

"A week," Kurt said more tear running down his face. "When you got here you went straight into surgery, you were in there for hours and when you were ready for visitors they wouldn't let me in, it was only your agent friends that were allowed in. I think your friend, Neil I think it was, I think he covered for you and got all the agents that were there when you got into the car with those psychos to say that you were taken," Kurt explained.

"He did?" Blaine said surprised.

"Yes, I don't think you're going to get fired Blaine," Kurt said with a small smile on his face.

He didn't really know what to think about that, on one hand his job was everything he was, but on the other hand if he kept his job he wouldn't be able to be with Kurt. Not that Kurt wanted to be with him now anyway.

He put on a fake smile. "That's great," he said rubbing his thumb on Kurt's hand.

Kurt nodded.

"So I guess you're finished your mission now, will you leave?" Kurt whispered.

"I think so, but I failed my mission here so I don't know what they will give me next," he said looking down at his bandaged wrapped chest. "Don't know how long this is going to take to heal either," he said and Kurt gave his hand a squeeze.

"Blaine, you didn't fail your mission here," he said and he looked at him confused.

"Yes I did, my mission was to recruit you, I failed whatever way you look at it," he said giving him a sad smile.

Kurt sighed and looked into his eyes. "Your boss, Shawn it think it was, we met a couple days ago and he asked me if I wanted to start training," Kurt paused and his heart started to race, he couldn't have done what he thought he had. "And I said yes…," he finished.

"You what?!" He said his eyes wide and frantic.

* * *

**I'll update soon! x**


	14. Chapter 14

**Hey,**

**So this is the end of It's An Agents Life, but what I'm going to do is I'm going to do a series of fics of the different missions that the boys do together :)****  
**

**Hope you stick around for them, I have many different mission ideas :D x**

**Enjoy the last chapter! xx**

* * *

"I'm sorry Blaine, I thought it might be a way that we could be together, secretly of course but together none the less," Kurt said squeezing his hand.

His mind was swirling.

"I don't want you to change your whole life for me," he said trying to sit up only to get pushed back down by Kurt.

"You have no idea how stuck I feel here Blaine, this is the opportunity that I've been dreaming of," Kurt replied.

"You will have to go through training and I won't see you for a while, but if this is what you want I promise I support you," he said not really sure that this was the best thing for him.

"My dad will think I'm moving across the country to go to university and after three or four years I'll say I got a flat and will visit him when I can," Kurt said.

Blaine gave a small laugh. "You have this planned out don't you?" he said and Kurt nodded with a smile.

"I may not know the real you, but I want too," Kurt said quietly.

Blaine looked to the floor, no one had ever wanted to know the real him. He hadn't been the real him in a long time, he wasn't really sure if the real him was even there anymore.

"They want me to leave for training as soon as I can," Kurt said.

"When?" He said dreading the answer.

"I said that I wasn't going to leave until you wake up, so now that you're awake very soon I guess, a week maybe," Kurt said kissing him on the hand.

"I'm going to miss you," Blaine said. He felt his eyes fill up with tears; he had been through the training he knew how rough it could be.

"I'm going to miss you too and I'm going to spend as much time here as I can until then," Kurt said giving him a peck on the lips again.

"So you've already told your dad that you're leaving?" He said feeling tears run down his face.

Kurt nodded. "As I used uni as a cover he was so proud of me," Kurt shrugged.

"I'm proud of you too," he said giving Kurt's hand a squeeze.

…

The week flew by and Kurt would visit when he could switching his time between seeing him and seeing his dad.

His stomach started to heal and by the middle of the week he could sit up and by the end of the week he could walk around. His cast was changed and he was release from hospital the day that Kurt was due to leave for training.

He felt a lot better, almost as good as new.

As he walked out of the hospital Shawn was waiting for him.

"Hey, how you doing?" Shawn asked.

"Better," he said with a small smile.

"You did a good job by the way Blaine," he said and he felt a flash of guilt knowing that he had been told a slightly different story to what had happened.

He nodded his thanks and followed Shawn towards his car before hopping into the passenger seat.

"So I guess you want to go and see Kurt off ," Shawn said as the both belted themselves in.

He nodded. "Yeah".

"I've heard you guys have become good friends," Shawn said as he pulled out of the hospital parking lot.

"Yes we have," he smiled.

"You know it's against the rules to date other members of the team Blaine," he said.

"I know," he replied and Shawn nodded.

"Just making sure, you guys are going to be good agents as a pair," Shawn's said and his heart skipped a beat.

"You mean we're going to be partners?" He smiled.

"If that's ok with you?" He replied and he felt like he was floating he was so happy.

"Of course".

He couldn't stop smiling, he had never had a partner before and it was his boyfriend, who he had to keep secret.

He would do anything to be able to flaunt Kurt.

After about ten minutes the car pulled into the airport, they had a private room in the airport that was for VIP's and when they walked in Kurt was sitting on the sofa waiting.

"I'll give you time to say goodbye," Shawn said before walking out of the room leaving them alone.

Kurt ran forward pulling him into his arms.

"I'm going to miss you so much," Kurt said tears running down his face.

He could feel the tears running down his face as well and a sobbed came up his throat.

"I going to miss you too, I'll be right here when you finish," Blaine sobbing into Kurt's shoulder.

"Did Shawn tell you that we were going to be partners?" Kurt said and he nodded into Kurt's shoulder.

"Yeah, it's going to be so hard to hide that you're my boyfriend, but we have to if you want to keep this job," Blaine said.

"I know," Kurt said and pulled away slightly so his arms hung around his waist and vice versa.

"This is going to be the hardest thing you have ever done Kurt, are you sure you're ready for this?" He asked already knowing the answer.

"I'm ready, when it gets hard I'll just think of what I get to come home to at the end of it all," Kurt chuckled more tears running down his face.

"I love you so much Kurt," Blaine said tears starting to drip from his chin onto his jacket.

"I love you too," Kurt replied pulling him into a kiss.

He felt like he could kiss Kurt forever but a knock on the door signified that it was time for Kurt to go. His stomach ached; he really didn't want to be without Kurt.

"Bye," Kurt whispered giving him one more peck on the lips before letting him go.

"Bye," he sobbed.

Kurt walked towards the door opening it; he took one more look at Blaine before he disappeared.

He didn't have a clue how long it would be until he saw him again, the training time depended on how long you needed to be trained and could last from 6months to a year.

He wiped his eyes as Shawn walked back in.

"Are you ok?" He asked softly.

"Yeah, he's one of the only friends that I have, just going to miss him that's all," he replied.

"I understand, you feeling ok?"

He nodded. "I'm feeling better than I have in a long while," he smiled.

Shawn smirked.

"That's good because we have another mission for you," he said and he frowned.

Here we go again.

* * *

**Thanks for reading! Hope you enjoyed this fic! **


End file.
